Sentimento Nefasto
by Tenko-no-miko
Summary: Shura vai a Espanha reencontrar uma antiga paixão. Para sua surpresa, ela é misteriosamente assassinada. Aioros e Shura tentam desvendar esse mistério. Fic narrada através de cartas entre os personagens. Oitava e Nona cartas on line.
1. Carta 1

Nota – Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados a Masami Kurumada e Toei.

**Sentimento Nefasto**

**Carta 1**

_Shura a Aioros_

_Em Atenas_

Primeiramente peço-lhe desculpas, meu caro amigo. Demorei muito para enviar notícias. Ocorreram fatos que me deixaram estupefato.

Minha intenção ao pedir férias e vir à Espanha, não se resumia a visitar minha terra natal, e sim reencontrar Juanita. E consegui reencontra-la!

Passamos dias agradáveis aqui em Madrid, visitamos museus, teatros, fomos a touradas juntos. Todo esse contato lembrou-me a época de treinamento, vivíamos a bater pernas pela cidade. O curioso é que em tanto tempo, ela nunca soube que eu me preparava para tornar-me um cavaleiro de Athena.

Não foi apenas uma paixão adolescente, eu desejava que aqueles momentos fossem eternos. No entanto, ao voltar para o Santuário, percebi que não existe eternidade para nós, mortais, é tudo pura ilusão.

Fomos a um baile carnavalesco à moda antiga, todos os convidados estavam mascarados. Ela estava fantástica em uma fantasia de Colombina, e eu, o Pierrô.

Uma espada foi encravada em meu peito. Neste dia vi minha delicada Colombina nos braços de um Arlequim qualquer, seu coração pertencia a ele.

Entre lágrimas, Juanita me revelou a verdade, todos os últimos dias que vivemos foram ilusões, ela me olhava como um amigo qualquer. Em memória aos velhos tempos. Aquele Arlequim era seu noivo.

Acho que não preciso relatar. Fiquei arrasado. Durante toda a noite fria e triste vaguei sem rumos pelas ruas, a imagem dos dois juntos não saía de minha mente.

Amor, esperança, fidelidade? Isso não existe. Tudo foi inventado para enganar os homens. Somos tão selvagens quanto os outros animais.

Amor? Pensar sempre em alguém? Doar-se por inteiro a esta pessoa? Viver ao lado dela até a morte? Não, existe apenas o desejo.

A facada fatal veio no outro dia. Juanita foi assassinada. Acertaram-lhe o coração com um único golpe (provavelmente desprovido de arma), fatal.

Termino aqui esta carta, caro amigo Aioros. Preciso descansar, pôr as idéias no lugar. Amanhã terei que me prestar ao ridículo de depor na delegacia, de qualquer forma, passei dias com ela.

Seu eterno companheiro,

**_Shura_**.

**25 de Março, 1987**

N/A - Meio... Nefasto? P

* * *

A idéia de escrever em forma de cartas me veio a cabeça após ler 'Cartas Persas" de Montesquieu. Eu simplesmente amei aquele livro, até indico para quem nunca o leu. Eu acho que em forma de cartas pode dar um ar diferente, mais triste à história.

Se alguém percebeu, sou uma fã incondicional do teatro francês Dell'art! Ok, ok... não tem nada haver com espanhóis, mas não resisti. P Para quem não sabe, a Colombina (divida entre dois amores), o Pierrot (o romântico, poeta apaixonado pela Colombina, chora pelo amor de sua amada) e o Arlequim (boêmio, malandro, também amante da Colombina.) são personagens desse teatro popular. D

Espero que gostem! D Deixem comentários!


	2. Carta 2

**Sentimento Nefasto**

**Carta 2**

_**Aioros a Shura**_

_Em Madrid_

Shura, meu amigo. Adoraria poder reconforta-lo dizendo que sei a dor sentes, infelizmente não faço idéia. Saber que a mulher a quem amou por toda a vida trocou-o por outro qualquer já é doloroso, porém, no outro dia ser informado de seu falecimento, deve ser uma dor pior que a própria morte. Nós que já morremos um dia, temos conhecimento dessa terrível experiência.

O que somos, Shura? Dizem-nos que devemos ser acima de tudo, humanos. Mas.. O que é ser um humano? Qual o significado dessa expressão complexa?

Shura, meu caro amigo, eu gostaria de poder lhe enviar palavras reconfortantes, elas fogem de minha mente! Acho que sei o porquê.

Juanita não te descartou friamente como pensas. Dizer-te-ei duras verdades, espero que aceite, é também obrigação minha, como teu amigo, abrir-te os olhos para a verdade. Nunca contaste tudo o que passava por tua vida. Abandonaste-a sem olhar para trás, repleta de dúvidas. Sumiste, nem um sinal de vida sequer. Esperava que ela te aguardasse durante tantos anos?

Amigo, não perca a fé no amor, se ele existe, deve ser eterno. Juanita te recebeu, durante dias esteve em tua companhia, mesmo diante de comentários maliciosos (certamente existem), não pensas, Shura, que ela ainda te amava? Somente um apaixonado se arrisca.

Do além-vida desconheço muitas coisas, quem sabe não exista a possibilidade de um encontro após essa experiência?

Não deixe de enviar notícias!

Pense bem, meu caro Shura.

Seu amigo,

_**Aioros.**_

**Santuário, Grécia, 19 de Abril, 1987.**

**N/A - **Agradecimentos especiais a Arashi Kaminari./o/


	3. Carta 3

**Sentimento Nefasto**

**Carta 3**

**Shura a Aioros**

_Em Atenas_

Agradeço seus conselhos. Refleti bastante a respeito deles, e mesmo assim, a dor não aliviou. Esta sensação que corrói minha alma, arranca também, as noites serenas e o dom dos Deuses, a razão.

Confesso, perdi o que nos torna 'superiores' aos outros animais, fui assistir ao velório de Juanita. Realizaram a cerimônia em uma capela no coração do cemitério, alguns me receberam com olhares viperinos. Ignorei-os, precisava fitar Juanita pela última vez, a eternidade a aguarda!

A saudade dava lugar ao mistério, a dúvida rondava a atmosfera da capela, todos aqueles urubus preferiam saber quem cometeu tal crueldade com ela. Minha Colombina... Experimenta agora o manto negro do esquecimento, ao passo que desfruta da volta ao mundo das idéias.

Sim! Esquecimento! Tenho certeza que além de mim, apenas seus pais lamentavam sua morte precoce, todos aqueles espectadores hipócritas se mantinham ali com o único intuito de coletar informações. Seres desprezíveis! Uns acusavam-me de tirar a vida de quem mais amei, outros duvidavam do Arlequim... Aos poucos, Aioros, vão-se formando os suspeitos.

Minha paciência esgotou, não suportava mais aquele ambiente. Aproximei-me do corpo onírico de Juanita. No seu rosto, estampado o medo. Pensei em dar-lhe um último beijo, a ocasião não me permitiu. Juanita, serás eternamente bela, até que o último verme alimente-se de tua carne e não reste nada do que fostes, apenas cinzas.

Sai daquele antro. Desci um pouco até chegar na ala dos indigentes. Não precisei procurar muito, foi fácil encontrar, ali estava o 'túmulo' de meus pais. Eram pobres, miseráveis. Tiveram direito a um único buraco no chão, e pronto, foi plantada a semente!

Nossos corpos são inorgânicos, exalamos não somente odores desagradáveis, apodreceremos um dia, como qualquer fruta que cai do galho. Ainda assim, insistimos que devemos ser enterrados vestidos, adornados de jóias falsas que 'conquistamos' em vida. Têm pessoas, meu caro Aioros, que antes de sepultar seus parentes pintam suas unhas, fazem a barba do defunto! Cemitérios existem para ocupar espaço na cidade, não é mesmo, Aioros?

Meus pais faleceram quando eu ainda era uma pequena criança. Inocente como qualquer outra, achava que apenas descansavam. Ascendi um cigarro, minhas lágrimas secaram faz anos, minha dor apagou. Sentei ao lado da 'sepultura' deles, olhei para o céu a procura do monte Olimpo. És grande, minha deusa! Tu levaste a vida de meus pais, deste fim ao sofrimento deles. Como teu cavaleiro, minha posição deveria ser fria, impassível. Agora erro, Atena, primeiro tentei tirar a vida de tua hospedeira, e nunca deixei de amar Juanita. Sei também, que jamais esquecerei dela.

Minha mãe, meu pai! Sinto inveja dos senhores, quisera eu ter morrido em vosso lugar!

Sai do cemitério, fui visitar uma das ruas histórias de Marid, disseram-me que ali foi encontrado o corpo de Juanita. Ao chegar, encontrei o Arlequim.

Despeço-me aqui, Aioros. Assim que souber, enviarei-te notícias sobre o caso.

Seu amigo,

Shura 

**Madrid, 30 de Abril, 1987**

N/A - Perdão pela demora a atualizar! Meu pobre computador adoeceu, passou alguns dias no SUS mas já está ótimo, pronto para outra! D


	4. Cartas 4 e 5

**Sentimento Nefasto**

**Carta 4**

**Aioros a Shura**

_Em Madrid_

Shura, o que há! Não consigo te compreender amigo! Por favor, relata-me o que passa em teu coração! Posso estar equivocado, penso que ainda não conseguistes perdoar Juanita.

Caro amigo, põe de uma vez em tua cabeça, ela não te traiu! Como poderia haver traição em um relacionamento engavetado, arquivado ao passado! Novamente escrevo, posso estar enganado. Shura, houve, algum dia, um envolvimento sério entre vós? Ou tudo não passou de um sonho, um delírio... Um amor platônico?

Shura, definitivamente, não te compreendo.

Há alguém investigando o caso ou ele foi arquivado?

Desculpe-me a intromissão, Shura. Incomodar-te com assuntos banais como este alfineta as feridas de teu coração, não é mesmo? No entanto, sabes que sou um apaixonado por romances policiais, qualquer mistério. Tanto quanto Shaka.

Disse-me que encontraste o Arlequim no mesmo lugar onde Juanita foi assassinada? Estranho, não acha? O criminoso sempre retorna ao ambiente onde realizou o crime... Seria o Arlequim um homicida?

Meus pensamentos não podem fluir, da mesma forma que estou impossibilitado de me ausentar da nona casa... Tive uma idéia um tanto absurda, pedi para um bom amigo acompanhar o caso de perto, assim, pouparei teu sofrimento. Não te aflinja, ele divide comigo o prazer pelo inesperado.

Aqui finalizo esta carta. Nao te sintas excluído pela minha atitude, aguardarei ansiosamente por notícias tuas.

Atenciosamente,

_**Aioros.**_

P.S. – És dotado de grande sorte, Shura! Tens um túmulo onde dormem teus pais. Podes clamar por um carinho, falar de tuas tristezas, e aguardar o afago do seio familiar. Meus pais morreram em chamas, Éolo carregou as lembranças deles para longe de mim... Não fique olhando o que te falta, alegra-te pelo que tens!

**Santuário, Grécia, 16 de Maio, 1987.**

**xXxXxXx**

**Carta 5**

**Aioros a Shaka**

_Em Nova Délhi_

Shaka, meu bom amigo! Como vais? E tua passagem pela Índia?

Sinto muito interromper tua viagem, no entanto, tenho uma proposta, e sei que não a recusará!

Sei que és um amante dos mistérios, te proponho acompanhar um de perto.

Deves ter conhecimento que Shura encontra-se na Espanha. Foi para lá com o propósito de reencontrar uma antiga paixão, e conseguiu. Porém, dias depois ela foi assassinada.

Estou intrigado. Adoraria acompanhar as investigações, mas não posso me ausentar da nona casa. Também seria muita crueldade pedir a Shura informações minuciosas.

Ao que tudo indica, o caso foi arquivado, não tenho muitas notícias a respeito dele. Caso te desperte interesse, envio em anexo o endereço de Shura.

Aguardo uma resposta!

_**Aioros.**_

**Santuário, Grécia, 15 de Maio de 1987.**

N/A – Err... perdão pela demora a atualizar.. meu computador adoeceu, passou alguns dias no médico, e agora está revigorado! Não consegui atualizar em uma lan house, mas cá está!

Decidi colocar Shaka, pois nenhum outro cavaleiro, além de Aioros, é tão curioso e metido quanto ele. Acho eu, pelo menos! Na Saga G tem a prova, ele está sempre detectando tudo que acontece no Santuário como um radar (segundo minha irmã), e vez por outra vai questionar Saga.. huahauhuahuahuauha...


	5. Cartas 6 e 7

**Sentimento Nefasto**

**Carta 6**

**Martha a sua irmã Lílian**

_Em Paris_

Amada irmã, lamento profundamente não ter podido te alertar sobre o falecimento de tua sobrinha e filha minha. Um trágico acontecimento, inesperado, ainda agora não posso crer.

Assassinada, Juanita padeceu com um único golpe no peito. Lílian, quem seria portador de tamanha crueldade!

Dinheiro? O algoz ansiava por dinheiro? Antes eu, uma velha decrépita! Não desejo para ti, irmã, o que sinto agora, parte de minha pessoa jaz a sete palmos de terra. Confesso, senti uma vontade desesperada de acompanha-la ao inferno ou céu. Que erro cometi para merecer tamanha judiação, tanto sofrimento?

O que posso dizer, cara irmã? O que sinto, este sentimento que me assola, é indescritível!

Pablo cuidou do sepultamento de Juanita, não me encontrava em condições psicológicas nem físicas, meu peito palpitava de dor. Estavam presentes apenas amigos mais próximos, e alguns de nossos familiares, além de Juan. Não posso deixar de confessar que, foi um encontro desagradável, gostaria de apagar a imagem dele de minha existência, não é possível. Juan é o pai de Juanita, ou pelo menos, era.

Em torno do velório havia um clima desagradável, a iniciar com a chegada de Lauro, disseram-me que muitos suspeitavam dele. Lauro, o noivo de Juanita, a quem parecia amar loucamente, teria tomado para si a vida dela? Não, é uma loucura pensar nessa hipótese.

Havia um rapaz por lá, parecia-me estar perturbado... Soube que ele viveu alguns dias ao lado dela, dias estes que antecederam o noivado de Lauro e Juanita. Ciúme? Lauro é um rapaz tão honrado, tão sensato!

O nome deste rapaz é Shura, ou algo assim.

Pedi ao investigador para arquivar o caso, senti-me perturbada, ninguém parecia estar triste pelo falecimento de Juanita, uns olhavam aos outros se acusando. Melhor dar um ponto final às dúvidas, Deus haverá de punir o assassino da melhor forma que lhe convir!

Sua irmã,

_**Martha.**_

**Madrid, 26 de Março, 1987**

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Carta 7**

**Shaka a Aioros**

_Em Atenas_

Caro Aioros, não incomodaste a mim, de maneira alguma! Estou bem de viagem, no entanto, confesso que... Um tanto entediado!

Estive me reciclando em um templo, aqui na Índia, apenas isso. Não posso andar por minha cidade natal sem lamentar tanta pobreza e tanta ignorância humana. Sim, amigo, os deuses não devem ter piedade de nós.

Recebi sua carta, e ainda agora me pergunto quem seria capaz de arrancar do chão uma flor em seu princípio germinativo. Um Ogro, sem dúvida alguma. Portanto, também tenho interesse neste curioso caso que ocorre com nosso amigo e companheiro.

Estou enviando esta carta antes de sair da Índia. Sim, vou até Madrid, e assim que chegar, procurarei Shura.

Seu amigo,

_**Shaka.**_

**27 de Maio de 1987**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

N/A – Beemm... Estou colocando agora o ponto de vista de cada participante indireto do assassinato de Juanita. Se alguém não observou, Juan é o ex-marido de Martha, mãe de Juanita (gente, sou muito tosca! o ), e Pablo é o atual marido. Bom, o resto, só lendo para saber! P


	6. Cartas 8 e 9

**Carta 8**

**Shaka a Aioros**

_No Santuário_

Ontem à tarde estava eu visitando um amigo psicólogo, e tive a sorte de ouvir uma consulta que há de te interessar.

Veja como é pequeno este mundo, adentrou no consultório uma mulher de longos cabelos negros, desarrumados, pequenina, mas com um aspecto pesado, um olhar profundo. Chama-se Emiliana ''. Surpreso? Pois sim, uma prima de 1º grau da musa de Shura, a Juanita.

Muito nervosa, durante um tempo conseguia apenas soluçar em meio às lágrimas. Segundo o que me contou o meu bom amigo, ela visitava o consultório periodicamente, o motivo era sempre o mesmo, a morte da prima. Indaguei-lhe se ela amava tanto a parenta ao ponto de chorar só de ouvir o nome. Disse-me ele que não sabia, tratava-se de um caso deveras complicado. Ora, já não faz um tempo desde a morte dela? Penso que tanta tristeza é saudade ou remorso.

Remorso de quê? Eis a questão.

Quando finalmente conseguiu acalmar-se, pudemos compreender sua confissão. Escrever-te-ei as palavras dela da melhor maneira possível, lamento muito não ter em mãos nenhum gravador de voz, sei que te faria mais feliz que esta carta.

"Oh, doutor! Como me sinto culpada pela morte de minha prima! Nunca nutri nenhum afeto por ela, mas agora..." falara isto entre soluços. Cícero, meu amigo, não podendo crer que em tantas consultas não houvera nenhum avanço, perguntou o que, segundo me disse, já havia perguntado muitas vezes, e só agora Emiliana conseguira responder. "Se não tinha nenhum afeto por ela, então por que choras pelo seu falecimento?", ela, ainda em suas lágrimas, respondeu "Juanita matou meu irmão. Ela não tinha o direito de roubar a vida dele! Agora que se foi, também não sei..." A partir daí, eu mesmo não entendi mais nada.

Cícero ministrou um calmante na mulher, que, grata, saiu do consultório. Contei-lhe a triste história de Shura, e como te interessaste por ela. Cícero não aprovou tua decisão, mas como o bom homem que é, prometeu me auxiliar, contando os avanços na consulta com Emiliana.

Deixo mais uma interrogação. Juanita era uma assassina? Mataram-na por vingança?

Espero que não tire o teu sono, Aioros. Vou procurar mais informações, por hora, boa noite!

**Shaka Madrid, 05 de Junho de 1987 **

* * *

**Carta 9**

**Aioros a Shura**

_Em Madrid_

De quê desconfio? Por enquanto de nada, meu amigo. Apenas tenho curiosidade.

Como sabes, Shaka se encontra em Madrid, neste momento. Assim, como eu, ele também achou interessante a sua história, e tem curiosidade. Por intermédio dele, pude saber de coisas ainda mais interessantes.

Bom, se quiser unir-se a nós, responda esta carta, e por obséquio, conte-nos sobre a família dela. Sim, você nunca teve contato com os familiares , porém, ela nunca comentou nada a respeito deles? Nem de um primo... por exemplo?

Pense bem, caro amigo, conheço-te bem para saber que tens sede de vingança e queres encontrar o assassino dela.

Mando em anexo o endereço de Shaka.

Seu companheiro,

_Aioros_

**Santuário, Grécia. 16 de Junho de 1987**

* * *

**N/A - **Meu Zeus.. eu empaquei... Sim, estive estudando para o vestibular, mas depois de consumir até o último neurônio, não tive mais idéias de como levar o enredo... Perdon... -.- 


End file.
